Love, after all
by Yukino Daiki
Summary: [One-shot] Intercambio AoKaga Navidad 2014 - Dedicado a Riko-tan ya que ella fue la que me tocó para cumplir sus extrañas peticiones. ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, apoyo y por estar siempre ahí!. Espero que te guste y la disfrutes igual que yo disfruto las tuyas. [AoKaga] [Ligero KagaAka] xD Repito: [AOKAGA]


Bueno, este fic es para el _Intercambio de AoKaga de Navidad_ que se propuso en la página de Facebook de Aomine x Kagami [Español]. Las peticiones que tuve que tener en cuenta están al final del relato para que no tengáis spoilers.

Está dedicada especialmente a Riko-tan (Mogami-san en FFnet). Ojalá te guste. Al principio intenté hacer algo 'de tu estilo' pero al final me quedó esto que no tiene nada que ver. Espero que me disculpes por robarte tanto tiempo de lectura, no esperaba para nada que me ocupara 16.786 palabras .

También quería dedicarla a todas las que han participado, haciendo que este inicio de año tengamos mucho AoKaga suculento para leer: Zhena, Dashi, Ela, Mayra, Mirii, Armin. Sois geniales chicas ;)

**Aviso:** Pensamientos y otros en cursiva.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

><p><em>Dicen que la razón puede advertirnos sobre lo que conviene evitar, pero sólo el corazón nos dice lo que es preciso hacer. Jamás olvidaré a la persona que me dijo eso, ya que ha sido mi primer amor. Pero, ¿qué es el amor?, hay tantas definiciones, tantos dichos y aforismos, tantas interpretaciones de un mismo sentimiento… Os contaré mi historia, aunque no es una historia feliz. <em>

_Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga, ahora mismo tengo dieciocho años y me acabo de mudar a Tokyo para poder olvidar a la persona a la que amo. Todo empezó cuando me trasladé de América a Japón debido al trabajo de mi padre; no pude evitarlo a pesar de lo insistente que fui en no separarme de mi hermano, Tatsuya, y en no querer volver a un país del que poco o nada recordaba ya y, lo que es peor, con un nivel de baloncesto muchísimo menor al americano. Por si todo esto fuera poco, mi padre me inscribió en la maldita secundaria Teikõ, un lugar para niños de papá en el que yo no encajaba para nada. _

_Pocos días me hicieron falta para darme cuenta de que no haría muchos amigos allí, en gran parte porque mi aspecto en aquella época ya intimidaba un poco, y la manía de los japoneses de expresarse con tanto respeto chocaba bastante con mi ruda manera de hablar pero, ¡joder!, ¿es que no saben hablar sin el "–desu" de los cojones?. En fin, el caso es que no habían pasado ni dos semanas cuando ya me vi envuelto en la primera bronca: era viernes a última hora y -como de costumbre- me desperté de golpe al oír el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases. Para cuando terminé de recoger todo ya no quedaba nadie, lo cual era precisamente lo que yo quería, ya que prefería volver solo a escuchar las hazañas económicas de tal o cual empresa de papá. Justo cuando abrí la puerta para largarme pensando en un maravilloso fin de semana solo en mi casa, apareció el presidente del consejo estudiantil._

_Este tipo era famoso en toda la escuela; primogénito de una verdadera eminencia en finanzas y futura cabeza de familia. A pesar de tener tan solo dieciséis años, ya ayudaba a su padre en la dirección de varias de sus empresas. Fue uno de los más jóvenes en ganar un premio nacional de shogi y siempre ha sido el número uno en la escuela. También habla con fluidez cuatro idiomas y dicen los rumores que no hay pregunta que no sepa responder. Amado por pocos, odiado por algunos y temido por todos; si había alguien más solitario que yo en esa secundaria, ese era Akashi Seijūrō. _

_Esa era la primera vez que lo veía ya que no éramos de la misma clase. No podría decir qué fue exactamente lo que lo provocó, pero un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando posó sus ojos en mi, fue una sensación que jamás había tenido, como si mi vida corriera peligro por el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación que él; parece una locura ¿eh?. _

_Tenía los ojos rojos, pero uno de ellos era ligeramente más claro que el otro; sí, ya sé que puedo parecer alguien que no se fija en ese tipo de detalles, pero sí lo hago. La conversación fue una de las más raras que he tenido jamás, y eso que después de ésta, hubo muchas más: _

–_Eh, tú, ¿eres Taiga? ¿Kagami Taiga? –su voz sonó tan, ehhh, tan..., ¡yo qué sé!, la cosa es que daba muy mal rollo. _

–_Sí, ¿qué pasa? –respondí un poco agresivo, pero diré en mi defensa que no fue premeditado. Mala idea, por cierto._

–_¿Qué forma de dirigirte al presidente del consejo estudiantil es esa? ¿Acaso en América no te enseñaron modales? –ahí fue cuando pensé que este tío me daría el día, así que decidí ser un poco más educado para poder largarme cuanto antes de ahí._

–_Ah, lo siento, me has pillado por sorpresa –¿yo siendo educado? Joder, odiaba Japón–. ¿Necesitas algo?._

–_Necesito que dejes de vaguear y hagas tu trabajo –dijo mirándome como si analizara cada una de las células que componían mi cuerpo–. Me han informado de que no ayudaste los dos últimos días de limpieza –sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente, aumentando esa maldita sensación de peligro y evaluándome lentamente–. Mi deber como presidente es que no se vuelva a repetir, así que durante la próxima semana tendrás que ayudarme con algunas cosas referentes al correcto funcionamiento de ésta, nuestra escuela, ¿entendido? –Creo recordar que en ese momento yo estaba petrificado y con la boca semiabierta, como un completo idiota. A mi nadie me había dicho que había que hacer limpieza, ¿cómo iban a hacerlo si huían de mi?, y para colmo el muy descarado se empezó a largar sin dejar que me explicara, y eso ya me sacó de mis casillas y decidí responder. Mala idea de nuevo._

–_No sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Más le habría valido al presidente del consejo estudiantil, tan 'informado' como está, avisar al estudiante de intercambio de las costumbres de este país, o de esta escuela –no tardé más de cinco segundos en arrepentirme de mis palabras, algo -como ya veréis- muy habitual en mi. Akashi se quedó parado en el umbral, yo sólo podía ver su espalda estática y su mano aún sujetando la puerta corredera. Conociéndome, sabía que era mejor no añadir nada más, así que sólo expiré el aire que había retenido y me quedé en silencio. No sé cuántos segundos estuvimos así, pero se me hicieron eternos. Entonces el tipo pelirrojo giró la cabeza por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa que daba más miedo que otra cosa -de hecho en ese momento recuerdo que pensé 'Ufff, espero que no pretenda ser amable, porque no lo quiero imaginar cabreado'- y con un brillo en los ojos, me dijo:_

–_Interesante –y se quedó tan pancho, cerrando la puerta y dejándome ahí solo. Podría decir que pensé muchas cosas, pero sólo dos palabras rondaron mi mente, 'Muy interesante'._

_El lunes llegó rápido y, joder, no sabéis cómo odio los lunes, es la peor creación del ser humano después del jefe del laboratorio de química, un tal Midorima con el que es mejor no cruzarse. Diablos, me acabo de dar cuenta de que esa escuela estaba repleta de locos. En fin, el lunes llegó y yo -con la maravillosa memoria que tanto me caracteriza- ya había olvidado mi encuentro con el pelirrojo, hasta que le vi esperándome en la entrada a mi clase –Buenos días, Kagami-kun –anonadado, así me hallaba yo cuando oí esas palabras–. ¿Quieres unirte al equipo de baloncesto? –y en ese momento, pasé a estar traumatizado. ¿De qué clase de agujero habían sacado a ese tipo?._

–_Ah… yo… No lo había pensado, la verdad –otra manía mía: balbucear y tartamudear como un imbécil cuando no he decidido lo que voy a decir–. No sabía que había equipo._

–_Eso es porque no lo había. Ayer después de nuestra agradable conversación, decidí enviar la solicitud para crearlo y, como es obvio, esta mañana ya tenía el visto bueno –no tenía ni idea de si me estaba vacilando o iba en serio, pero el baloncesto es algo que yo realmente amo, por eso no me lo pensé mucho. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarme?. De nuevo, mala idea._

–_¿Dónde tengo que firmar? –dije ya con una sonrisa en la cara. Me pongo idiota cada vez que alguien me habla de baloncesto, aunque en aquella época lo había apartado casi por completo de mi vida por diversas razones. Akashi me miró con esa sonrisa que tan poco me gustaba._

–_Sígueme –y ahí estaba de nuevo; esa excentricidad suya de girarse antes de acabar la frase impidiendo que te negaras a algo, ese tipo me caía realmente mal–. Ya he hablado con tu profesor para que te deje faltar a las dos primeras horas –ya me empezaba a caer un poco mejor, pero ese sentimiento se esfumó en cuanto vi al resto de integrantes del equipo. Ah, no, por ahí no pasaría, jamás jugaría con el peliverde de química a nada que no le infligiera algún daño –Jugarás de ala-pívot, yo seré el base y capitán del equipo, y estos son tus compañeros –sí, se autoproclamó capitán el primer día y nadie dijo nada. ¿Tanto miedo le tenían?–. Ganaremos los campeonatos de este año, así que esforzaos –y ahí estaba de nuevo, dando por supuesto algo que no se podía saber a ciencia cierta. Ese tío me desquiciaba a más no poder._

_Un par de meses después, ya me había acostumbrado a mi nueva vida, que consistía en ir a clase, dormir en clase, salir de clase, ir al gimnasio a entrenar con el resto del equipo, ayudar a recoger todo y volver a casa, parando en un parque para pasar el rato. Cierto día, Akashi me preguntó si podía acompañarme al salir del gimnasio, ya que tenía la noche libre por primera vez en dos meses y le apetecía tomar el aire; sí, yo también flipé en colores. No pude negarme, ¿qué clase de vida llevaba ese chico con tan sólo dieciséis años?. Esa tarde, mientras devoraba hamburguesas en el Magi Burguer, me di cuenta de que cada vez que yo no estaba de acuerdo con él en algo, discutía lo que me decía o le llevaba la contraria con algún tema en concreto, sonreía de un modo que no daba miedo y no decía nada más sobre ello. Puede parecer una gilipollez, pero os juro que ese tío rezumaba poder por todos sus poros, y eso inspiraba miedo a todo el mundo; por eso, verlo formar en su rostro una especie de sonrisa relajada era algo que me parecía increíble. _

–_¿En qué estás pensando, Kagami? –esa fue la primera vez que no añadía el sufijo honorífico a mi nombre, ¿sería porque no estábamos en la escuela?–. Parece como si me estuvieras analizando –casi muero atragantado, ¿os imagináis mi lápida?: "Aquí yace Kagami Taiga, gran hijo y alumno, que murió asesinado por un cacho de hamburguesa. Dios le atenga en su gloria", como veis, pienso estupideces gran parte del tiempo. Menos mal que no las digo en voz alta._

–_No. Sólo estoy pensando en que nunca te he visto reír._

–_Tan sincero como siempre, Kagami –no añadió nada más. Siempre ha sido alguien celoso de su intimidad, conseguir que te contara algo era más difícil que lograr girar un vaso de agua boca abajo sin derramar nada–. ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? –esa simple pregunta me descolocó por completo. Yo creía que iríamos a comer algo y podría largarme a mi casa después, aunque no había sido tan malo pasar un rato con él. _

–_Suelo ir a un parque que hay cerca. Me tiro en el césped a mirar el cielo nocturno sin pensar en nada –a saber por qué le conté eso, joder, qué idiota era en aquel entonces._

–_Eso parece una gran idea –dijo con un tono un tanto ausente, y aunque él siempre creyó que no pude oír lo que susurró a continuación, sí que lo hice–. No pensar en nada, ¿eh? –joder, cada día sentía más lastima por ese chico, ¿quién lo iba a decir?, alguien sintiendo lástima del gran Akashi Seijūrō._

_Anduvimos hasta el parque en silencio, viendo cómo las familias volvían a sus casas tras un largo día de trabajo y las calles se iban vaciando paulatinamente hasta quedar desoladas. Continué andando hasta la zona del parque donde me gustaba tirarme a descansar, y así lo hice en cuanto llegamos. No tardé en darme cuenta de que Akashi era un niño bien que no aceptaría tumbarse en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ya lo había hecho; ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderme. Recuerdo que sonreí y miré al firmamento cerrando los ojos cuando sopló una brisa fresca._

–_No te muevas –oí que me decía susurrante. Si algo había aprendido a base de esquivar golpes, tijeras o cualquier otra cosa con punta filosa, era que jamás debía desobedecer una orden directa suya, de modo que me quedé como estaba. Y sí, ahí fue, mi primer beso y la primera vez que experimentaba algo que hacía que mi cuerpo no me respondiera._

_Fue muy extraño. No abrí los ojos, sólo me dejé llevar por esos labios tan finos y suaves. Poco a poco ladeé ligeramente la cabeza para amoldarme a ellos y pronto ambos abrimos la boca, deseando llevar eso a algo más intenso. Los besos de Akashi eran exactamente igual que su personalidad, nunca supe cómo lo lograba, pero me dejaba a su merced como quería con ellos. Transmitían una sensación de superioridad, mi lengua se movía de acuerdo a la manera en que la suya parecía indicarme, realizando movimientos que hacían latir mi corazón desbocado. Recuerdo ese beso como si hubiera sido ayer, levanté la mano para agarrar su mentón y él colocó la suya encima suavemente. Intenté volver el enlace un poco más fogoso, más por necesidad que por voluntad, pero él mantuvo el ritmo que quiso, tan lento que dolía, tan pausado que me hacía querer entregarle todo mi cuerpo en ese preciso instante. Diría que fue el mejor beso de mi vida, si no fuera porque hubo muchos más después. _

_Cuando ya me había acostumbrado a ese ritmo incansable, Akashi separó su boca ligeramente dando un último paseo a mis labios con su lengua; maldita sea, ¿dónde aprendió eso a tan temprana edad?, entonces abrí los ojos. Me miraba de una forma extraña, y yo había vuelto a mi jodida realidad en la que acababa de besar a un niño mimado que dirigía grandes empresas y al que todo el mundo odiaba, ah, y un hombre, por cierto. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, creo que reaccioné muy mal; lo aparté de encima -posición que había adquirido para besarme- y me levanté en un santiamén. Iba a decir algo, lo juro, algo como "necesito estar solo para pensar" o cualquier otra estupidez que no le hiciera daño, pero simplemente salí corriendo y no paré hasta estar en mi casa, sin mirar atrás. Siempre hago todo al revés._

_Pasé dos semanas evitando encontrarme con él, lo cual fue bastante sencillo ya que coincidió con las vacaciones de primavera y no tuve que ir a clase. Pensé y pensé y pensé. Chicos, no lo hagáis, eso de pensar sólo trae problemas, pero yo soy así, de modo que seguí pensando y el tiempo pasó sin que hubiera aclarado mis ideas. Tampoco supe nada de él, no me escribió, ni me llamó, ni siquiera sabía si tenía mi número de teléfono, aunque conociéndolo tendría hasta mi tipo de sangre apuntando en un cuaderno. _

_El día antes al comienzo de las clases yo estaba histérico perdido -como para no estarlo- y me pasé el día dando vueltas de aquí para allá en mi apartamento hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Abrí de mala leche decidido a echar a patadas al vendedor o vecino que fuese, pero no esperaba para nada encontrarlo a él allí._

–_Taiga, tenemos que hablar –ya está, no hablamos nada, escuchar mi nombre de sus labios fue suficiente para que yo dejara de pensar y aceptara lo que sentía. _

_El día siguiente se hizo famoso por ser el primer día que Akashi Seijūrō faltaba a clase en toda su vida. Después de esa noche empezamos a salir y aún hoy en día se habla de ello en las generaciones de alumnos de Teikõ._

_Y esta es la historia de cómo me enamoré; rara, ¿verdad?. Y bueno, aquí estoy, mudándome a Tokyo para poder olvidarlo. No es que hayamos cortado porque no nos queremos, porque la llama se haya apagado o porque haya aparecido otro u otra. Simplemente ocurrió lo que más temimos siempre: su padre se enteró. _

_Un Akashi está marcado de por vida: no puede salirse del camino que tiene preestablecido en la sociedad, no puede escoger destacar en algo que no esté aprobado por su apellido, no puede decidir no estudiar algo que no le gusta sólo porque no le gusta o hacer algo que ama, sólo porque lo ama; todas sus acciones deben estar supeditadas a la aprobación de la familia Akashi, y nada que no haya sido aprobado previamente o de lo que no se obtenga un beneficio -ya sea mental, económico o social- no será válido para ellos. Su existencia radica en ser los mejores; aquel que no gana, no vale nada, y los que no valen nada no merecen su atención, sólo están ahí para ser su abanico si el sol es extenuante, o ser su fuelle si el fuego no se enciende, pero no porque se lo ordenen, sino porque han nacido como seres inferiores y es lo natural para ellos; servir a los que lo tienen todo en esta vida porque lo han ganado todo. Puede que sea complicado de entender o que yo me exprese muy mal, pero la familia Akashi es -en una palabra- absoluta. _

_Por eso cuando su padre se enteró, Akashi tuvo que aceptar las condiciones que le impuso si quería que a mi no me pasara nada; os imagináis mi reacción, ¿no?. Me volví loco. Cuando Seijūrō me contó cómo su padre le había criado tras la prematura muerte de su madre, decidí que le protegería el resto de mi vida, que no dejaría que su padre le hiciera infeliz ni una sola vez más. Después de oír su risa tras esos años juntos, no permitiría que nadie me alejara de él. Pero el 'para siempre' es la mayor historia de ficción del mundo, y no pudimos hacer nada._

_Seijūrō se marchó a estudiar a una preparatoria en el extranjero, le prohibieron volver a contactar conmigo, y yo sabía que si había accedido a ello, lo cumpliría por mucho que le doliera; así de fuerte era su palabra. Y aquí estoy yo, intentando superarlo mientras escribo toda mi mierda en forma de historia en mi ordenador; muy bien, Taiga, eso te ayudará un montón._

Miró escéptico cómo el cursor parpadeaba tras estas últimas líneas, observando la extensión de toda su historia en una pantalla. Entrecerró los ojos, cabreado consigo mismo por haber decidido escribir para así poder despedirse de él, de su pasado con Akashi. Cerró la tapa del ordenador de golpe y se levantó. Su apartamento estaba vacío. Los de la mudanza le llevarían sus cajas al nuevo lugar que había alquilado en Tokyo, y sólo quedaban él y su viejo portátil ahora cerrado.

–Joder, esto es una mierda –dijo, observando la desolación del lugar en el que antes había sido tan feliz. Debía seguir adelante, ya había pasado un año desde que Akashi se marchó y como ese barrio no hacía más que recordarle a él, decidió mudarse y empezar segundo curso en una nueva preparatoria. Debido a que su padre sólo era exigente en cuanto al lugar donde estudiaría, le había pagado el acceso a una academia de renombre–. Academia Tõõ, ¿eh? Espero que tenga equipo de basket –murmuró antes de salir por la puerta, despidiéndose de su apartamento y con él, de todo lo que le recordaba a su primer amor.

* * *

><p>Ya era la segunda vez que se sentía extraño en una nueva escuela. La academia Tõõ era casi tan pija como de la que había salido. Suspiró antes de acceder al aula ante el llamado del profesor. –Buenas, mi nombre es Kagami Taiga, espero que nos llevemos bien –recitó, repitiendo la misma frase que solía decir todo el mundo en esos casos, y el profesor le indicó dónde debía sentarse. Avanzó hasta el final del aula, el último asiento al lado de la ventana– Tsk, esto parece un manga shõjo –murmuró para sí al ver el asiento que le había tocado. Se fijó en su compañero de delante, que le miraba con el mentón apoyado en un brazo sobre la mesa, entre aburrido e interesado. Era un chico de piel muy oscura, con el cabello corto y azulado, tenía una mirada de desconfianza que llamó un poco la atención de Kagami. Entonces, salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz del profesor de nuevo:<p>

–Aomine-kun, enséñale a Kagami-kun la academia cuando acaben las clases –el peliazul elevó la cabeza y contestó con una voz ronca.

–¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? –Kagami lo observó desde atrás, no le cabía duda de que tendría un compañero de clase difícil, pero le alegraba comprobar que no era el único que medía alrededor de metro noventa en esa clase–. Bien podría verla él solito, parece que sabe cuidarse –añadió girándose hacia atrás para evaluar al susodicho.

Kagami suspiró y se sentó en la silla sin mediar palabra, no quería empezar mal de nuevo contestándole cuatro cosas al tal Aomine. Escuchó cómo el profesor lo amenazaba con alguna clase extra, por lo visto no es que fuera el lumbreras de la clase. Fijó la mirada en el exterior; ya se notaba la llegada de la primavera en el ligero rocío de los árboles cuando les daba el sol. Empezó a divagar en viejos recuerdos de nuevo, ausentándose por completo de la realidad hasta que una molesta voz le hizo regresar. –Eh, capullo, te estoy hablando –enfocó la mirada en el chico que inclinaba su silla para apoyarse sobre su mesa y le miró cabreado.

–¿Qué mierda quieres? –sí, esa era la manera perfecta de tratar a ese moreno–. Estoy ocupado ignorándote, por si no te has dado cuenta –el chico sonrió altanero y respondió lentamente.

–¿Ohhh? ¿así que el nuevo Bakagami no tiene modales? –el pelirrojo abrió los ojos de golpe con los recuerdos que esa expresión le trajeron a flor de piel, pero no respondió nada, se quedó bloqueado. Aomine notó la diferencia y continuó como si hubiera salido victorioso de la pequeña trifulca–. Te estaba preguntando si juegas a basket. Con esa altura y complexión, creo que igual podrías entretenerme unos minutos –su sonrisa de suficiencia se ensanchó mostrando ligeramente una dentadura perfectamente alineada–. Siempre voy al gimnasio después de clase, pásate si te atreves –y sin esperar respuesta hizo presión sobre su mesa para que la silla restaurara su posición inicial, volviendo a apoyarse sobre su propio pupitre. El pelirrojo le miró lo peor que pudo e intentó centrarse en las explicaciones del profesor pero -como de costumbre- no se dio cuenta del momento en el que dejó de atenderlas.

Al sonar el timbre recogió sus cosas con parsimonia, viendo cómo el altanero chico de delante dormía placidamente sobre la mesa. Un libro de matemáticas le tapaba una pequeña porción de la cara, parecía que había querido ocultarse tras él hasta que lo había golpeado sin querer, haciendo que cayera sobre su cara. El pelirrojo sonrió de forma sutil, –Este tipo es tonto –se colgó la mochila al hombro y sopesó el jugar un partido de baloncesto, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas. Estaba un poco oxidado ya que abandonó el deporte con la marcha de Akashi, pero se había prometido a sí mismo empezar de cero en esta academia, aunque tuviera que hacerlo con la ayuda de un compañero imbécil, así que agarró el libro y le atizó al moreno con él en la cabeza –Despierta, holgazán. La clase acabó hace rato –el peliazul se incorporó de golpe mientras se pasaba una mano por la dolorida cabeza–. ¿O acaso estás intentando huir de ese partido del que me hablaste antes? –dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

–Ah, ya la has hecho, Bakagami. No pienso tener piedad –murmuró mientras metía los libros en su mochila sin orden ni concierto–. Vamos, tengo ganas desde esta mañana –realmente Aomine no tenía grandes esperanzas en ese pelirrojo, pero por su altura pensó que podría entretenerse un rato, aunque sólo fuera por jugar contra alguien del que no conocía sus movimientos.

Ambos llegaron al gimnasio, lanzando sus pertenencias en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la puerta mientras el peliazul sacaba un balón de un almacén. Kagami se posicionó entre su rival y la canasta, adoptó la posición defensiva y cerró los ojos, suspirando mientras se concentraba en recordar los movimientos adecuados. Aomine enarcó una ceja al verlo, ensanchando su sonrisa notablemente –Vaya, parece que no eres tan idiota al fin y al cabo.

–Voy a hacer que te comas tus palabras. No deberías subestimarme.

–¿Ah? Esto se vuelve cada vez más interesante.

El sonido del bote del balón no tardó en oírse en la cancha, Aomine salió corriendo sin aviso previo hacia la canasta, dejando atrás al pelirrojo que no se esperaba ese comienzo tan repentino. Saltó dispuesto a matar con todas sus fuerzas y comenzar el partido dejando en ridículo a ese pelirrojo pero, para su sorpresa, una mano desvió el balón antes de que rozara el aro. El moreno volvió al suelo tras el salto y miro perplejo a su compañero, el cual estiraba un brazo mientras murmuraba algo sobre haber sido 'demasiado lento'. Un _click_ sonó en la cabeza del peliazul mientras sonreía de forma maníaca.

–Parece que sí me vas a entretener, Kagami –era la primera vez que alguien lograba seguirle el ritmo con esa salida tan extrema. Volvió a evaluar al pelirrojo de arriba abajo, sopesando las posibilidades físicas que tenía y emocionándose por demás debido a lo que estaba viendo –Echemos un uno contra uno a treinta y dos puntos –dijo poniéndose a la defensa mientras Kagami se acercaba al centro del campo con el balón. El exjugador de Teikõ sonrió antes de botar el balón fijando su mirada en Aomine y el juego comenzó.

.

Una hora después ambos estaban extenuados. Aunque el partido había sido bastante igualado, el peliazul había cogido bastante delantera debido a la actual condición física del contrario, pero aún así sabía que había encontrado un rival digno de su tiempo. Ambos salieron del gimnasio sin mediar palabra, recibiendo el frío aire en el rostro. El pelirrojo inspiró profundamente y comenzó a andar hacia la salida, seguido de cerca por Aomine –Kagami, dame tu número de teléfono –soltó de golpe sin previo aviso. Realmente le chocó que fuera tan directo, ya que conocía de primera mano lo reservados que eran los japoneses con esas cosas; tardaban muchísimo en confiar en alguien lo suficiente como para dar sus datos, más aún para empezar a hablar y mucho más para tratarse de tú a tú; pero Kagami venía de América y no tenía problemas con eso, aún así, decidió molestar un poco a ese tipejo –¿No crees que te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas?

–No existe el exceso de confianza para mi cuando se trata de baloncesto –murmuró mirando al horizonte–. Bueno, qué, ¿te vas a hacer de rogar? Vamos, sé que quieres volver a jugar contra mi –volvió a poner esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia y Kagami accedió.

–Ahhh, joder –murmuró mientras agarraba el teléfono que Aomine le tendía y marcaba su correo y su número–. Si es baloncesto, llámame cuando quieras –se largó mientras Aomine le miraba un tanto sorprendido. ¿Acaso había encontrado a alguien que amaba el baloncesto tanto cómo él? Y lo que era aún mejor… ¿que _podía_ jugarlo como él?

Dio la vuelta caminando hacia su apartamento mientras rememoraba los movimientos con los que el pelirrojo le había logrado parar y llegó a casa sin apenas darse cuenta. Dejó las cosas por ahí, se duchó rápidamente y se tiró en el sofá mientras calentaba su tazón de ramen. Como no había nada en la tele abrió el portátil y se puso a dar vueltas por la red. Tenía un correo de uno de sus amigos de la infancia, al que enseñó a jugar a baloncesto cuando eran apenas unos críos de primaria: Akashi Seijūrō. Sonrió antes de leer lo que le ponía.

.

_**De:**__ Akashi Seijūrō_

_**Asunto:**__ –_

_Hola Daiki, ¿cómo va todo? Aquí las cosas como siempre, hacía mucho que no te escribía, pero el otro día me acordé de ti. ¿Sigues jugando a baloncesto? Yo lo tuve que dejar, tengo demasiadas responsabilidades, ya sabes. _

_En fin, no suelo escribir mucho, pero me gusta leer a algún amigo de Japón. Espero tu respuesta. _

_Att: Akashi Seijūrō_

_._

Aomine rió a carcajadas –Joder, Seijūrō no ha cambiado nada. Si le voy a echar de menos y todo –dijo irónico, aunque la verdad es que de pequeños estuvieron bastante unidos, pero después le perdió la pista cuando conoció a un chico que -según él- le cambió la vida. El moreno no lo juzgaba, era de los que pensaba que había gente que podía enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo, aunque ese no fuera su caso, y tampoco le importaba la vida de los demás lo suficiente como para que importara su opinión. Decidió responderle en ese momento, ya que sabía que si no lo hacía pasarían meses antes de que lo hiciera. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a redactar:

.

_**De:**__ Aomine Daiki Basket_

_**Asunto:**__ Re: –_

_¡Yo!, Seijūrō, ¿qué es de tu vida?. Por aquí nada nuevo, pasando de los putos estudios. Satsuki también está igual de pesada con "quedar" y esas mierdas suyas. Sigo jugando a basket siempre que puedo, pero sigue siendo aburrido. ¡Bueno! Ahora ha llegado un chico nuevo a la academia, un tal Kagami de América. Parece que podré divertirme con él, tiene muy buen nivel._

_A ver si dejas las corbatas y las pijeces esas chungas que haces y vienes a vernos algún día, Satsuki te echa de menos._

_._

El peliazul cerró el correo y dejó el portátil sobre la mesa mientras iba a por el ramen; sabía que Akashi tardaría semanas en responderle. No hablaban mucho, pero les gustaba mantener el contacto por los viejos tiempos, aunque Aomine sabía que en algún momento ese contacto se perdería para siempre. La notificación emergente de "nuevo correo" le sorprendió sobremanera –¿Qué diantres...? –murmuró mientras se acercaba con el tazón al sofá, lo posó sobre la mesa y abrió el mensaje:

.

_**De:**__ Akashi Seijūrō_

_**Asunto:**__ Re:Re: –_

_¿Kagami? ¿Kagami Taiga? ¿Es pelirrojo y mide alrededor de 1,90 metros? _

_._

Extraño. Definitivamente, esto era extraño. Daiki puso un semblante serio y respondió rápido.

.

_**De:**__ Aomine Daiki Basket_

_**Asunto:**__ Re:Re:Re: –_

_Exactamente, ¿cómo lo sabes?, ¿os conocéis?_

.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, y a Aomine le comía la curiosidad por ese repentino interés de Akashi por el pelirrojo.

.

_**De:**__ Akashi Seijūrō_

_**Asunto:**__ Re:Re:Re:Re: –_

_Sí, algo así, es un viejo conocido. No le digas que me conoces y cuídalo siempre que puedas, por favor._

_._

– ¿PERO QUÉ COJONES? –el grito de Aomine se oyó en todo el edificio–. ¿Quién es Kagami para que una persona como Akashi se rebaje al nivel de pedirme algo "por favor"? –sabía que no se lo diría aunque le preguntara; de hecho, sabía que ya no respondería más mensajes, así que contestó con un "Tsk, haré lo que pueda" y se dispuso a engullir su cena.

Esa noche, pensamientos sobre la posible identidad del pelirrojo invadieron la mente de Aomine, no podía evitar darle vueltas a quién podría ser ese tipo tan importante. No solía ser curioso, pero esto rozaba el límite de lo imposible porque, vaya, estábamos hablando nada más y nada menos que de Akashi Seijūrō. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera el chico del que se enamoró; pero después recordó el aspecto de Kagami y se rió ante la absurdez de su idea. Al final decidió que le daba igual quién fuera, simplemente haría lo que le habían pedido y le echaría un ojo de vez en cuando. Quizás debería empezar a quedar con él, Akashi aún le daba un poco de miedo y no quería tener problemas, y más cuando le había pedido algo "por favor".

* * *

><p>Un par de meses después, se podría decir que Aomine y Kagami eran amigos cercanos. Quedaban casi todas las tardes para echar un partido y después cenaban en el apartamento del pelirrojo, ya que el moreno vivía en otro con una chica de grandes pechos que alquiló la habitación que sobraba. Durante la cena solían decidir qué hacer después, ya fuera ir a tomar sake, jugar a la videoconsola o ver alguna película y partidos de la NBA o la selección de Japón. Ese día se quedaron viendo una película de terror.<p>

La habitación estaba a oscuras y habían acercado un poco la pantalla de la televisión al sofá para verlo con mayor nitidez. Kagami saltaba en su asiento con cada susto, mientras Aomine aprovechaba para reírse de él sin piedad –Vamos, Bakagami, ¿qué harás cuando traigas a una chica? –decía entre carcajadas–. Todo el mundo utiliza las películas de terror para aprovechar.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –respondió el pelirrojo agrietando los ojos. El peliazul los abrió, incrédulo.

–Nos has salido tonto, ¿eh? –dijo burlándose de la inocencia de Kagami–. Ya sabes… ella está asustada –bajó el tono a uno un poco más sugestivo–, a continuación tú te acercas poco a poco para que se sienta más segura –avanzó lentamente por el sofá hacia donde se encontraba Kagami–, y después sólo hay que esperar a que la película haga su trabajo –fijó los ojos en la pantalla y el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo por inercia; en unos minutos hubo otro susto que hizo que Taiga saltara en su asiento, haciendo que con el movimiento se encajara en un brazo de Aomine que pasaba por su espalda y que no supo en qué momento había colocado ahí. Se miraron, Aomine con una chispa de burla en sus ojos y Kagami totalmente estático –Entonces te acercas lentamente y… –Daiki inclinó su cabeza hasta casi rozar la del pelirrojo, el cual podía sentir cómo el calor de ese moreno cuerpo traspasaba al suyo propio, oía la respiración cercana del peliazul mientras sus ojos color zafiro se clavaban en sus pupilas, –la besas –finalizó con soltura, alejando unos centímetros su rostro del de Kagami.

Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando Taiga se dio cuenta.

–Mierda –murmuró atónito.

–¿Qué? –respondió el peliazul, separándose para volver a su situación inicial–. Esto ha pasado de generación en generación para que sepamos cómo abordar a una chica –miró a su compañero para añadir–. Ay, Bakagami, tengo mucho que enseñarte.

–Cállate, Ahomine –respondió.

La película terminó poco después y Aomine se despidió raudo porque quería llegar a casa para ver los PlayOffs de la NBA. Habían quedado que el fin de semana siguiente los verían juntos ya que no tenían escuela y los emitían de madrugada. Kagami asintió y cerró la puerta tras él –Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi –dijo con voz pausada antes de lanzarse en el sofá a oscuras y poner su antebrazo sobre los ojos.

Tener a ese idiota tan cerca le había hecho sentir algo parecido a lo que sintió por Seijūrō; pero no podía ser, no se podía estar enamorando de un tipo tan absolutamente diferente. Le dio vueltas a las últimas veces que habían quedado y se percató de que eran los únicos momentos en los que había vuelto a sonreír… es que, ese idiota hacía las cosas de forma tan ridícula que no podía evitar reírse; como la noche que le dijo que calentara los fideos mientras él preparaba la carne y el muy imbécil los metió al microondas –Jajajaja –rió en voz alta ante ese pensamiento–, Joder, qué voy a hacer ahora... –Kagami había aprendido algo con Akashi, y eso era que es mejor no renegar de lo que te dicte el corazón. Se marchó a la cama y decidió darse un tiempo antes de aceptar que eso que sentía era atracción, o peor: amor.

.

Junio llegó enseguida, y con las vacaciones de verano Kagami pasó el tiempo necesario con Aomine como para saber que -oficialmente- eso era amor. Decidió arriesgarse por primera vez en su vida y dar el primer paso, así que un viernes de mediados de julio le envió un mensaje:

.

_**De:**__ Kagami Taiga_

_**Asunto:**__ Yo!_

_Eh, Ahomine, ¿cena esta noche a las ocho en mi casa?_

.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando llegó la respuesta.

.

_**De:**__ Aomine Daiki Basket_

_**Asunto:**__ Re: Yo!_

_Ocho y media, tengo que ayudar a mi compañera a subir unas cajas de noséqué mierdas._

.

Kagami respondió con un escueto "Ok" y se vistió para comprar todo lo que necesitaría. Se pasó la tarde de lado a lado, cantando la música que sonaba en la radio mientras cocinaba; hacía mucho que no estaba tan emocionado. A media tarde llamó a Tatsuya para ver cómo le iba y ponerse un poco al día. Al colgar, su hermano le dijo algo que no entendió, –Taiga, me alegra que hayas salido adelante, espero que esta vez salga bien –no sabía por qué dijo eso cuando él no le había contado nada sobre sus sentimientos por el imbécil de su compañero de clase. Alzó las cejas ante la frase y olvidó el tema, concentrado en el asado de teriyaki que estaba por terminar.

Sólo faltaba media hora para la llegada de Aomine y ya estaba un poco nervioso. Tenía claro que el moreno no era homosexual por lo que habían hablado, pero Kagami no estaba dispuesto a esconderse de nada. Recordó su frase favorita para que le infundiera valor y la recitó en voz alta recordando el momento en el que Akashi se la dijo esa primera noche–. Dicen que la razón puede advertirnos sobre lo que conviene evitar, pero sólo el corazón nos dice lo que es preciso hacer –obviamente, la razón le decía que esa noche acabaría -con suerte- con un puñetazo en la cara. Arrugó la frente ante este pensamiento y siguió con lo suyo, esta vez iba a dejar que su estúpida manera de hacer las cosas sin pensar hiciera su trabajo, aunque fuera tartamudeando. Se rió ante la mera imagen de él declarándose a un muy cabreado Aomine mediante balbuceos estúpidos y decidió no ser negativo; si se alineaban los planetas quizás seguirían siendo amigos.

El tiempo pasó y el peliazul no dio señales de vida. Ya le había dejado dos mensajes de voz y tres por escrito. Se sentó en el sofá y puso lo primero que encontró en la televisión: un documental sobre "Súper cats" traducido malamente del inglés que hablaba sobre guepardos, tigres y otros "súper gatos". El pelirrojo rió ante la estupidez del nombre del documental y lo empezó a ver embobado, evitando pensar en el paso del tiempo.

.

Un fuerte ruido le despertó de golpe. No sabía cuándo se había quedado dormido, pero el documental sobre gatos había pasado a ser uno sobre científicos, vacunas y la supervivencia de las bacterias. Apagó la tele y se dirigió medio dormido hacia la entrada, mirando de reojo el reloj de pared que marcaba las once de la noche –Tsk –abrió la puerta de muy mal humor, pero había decidido que nada estropearía esa velada–. Vaya, Aomine, no creía que te molestarías ya en venir –parecía que el peliazul estaba eufórico, pero arrepentido.

–Lo siento, Kagami. Ocurrió una de esas cosas que no puedes dejar pasar –no parecía la típica excusa que el moreno pondría, así que decidió escucharlo–. ¿Recuerdas que tenía que ayudar a mi compañera de apartamento? Pues se me insinuó y acabamos haciéndolo salvajemente en su habitación –dijo con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. La cara del anfitrión se volvió mucho más arisca que antes, ensombreciéndole ligeramente el rostro, pero Aomine entró a sus anchas en la casa sin prestar atención–. Ha sido impresionante, sus pechos eran aún más grandes de lo que creía, y mira que yo tengo un don para adivinar el tamaño de… –su voz se fue mitigando cuando vio la cena preparada–. ¡Guau!, ¡asado de teriyaki!, ¿celebramos algo?

–Ya no, está todo frío. Puedes largarte de nuevo con la pechugona esa.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué te pones así? ¡Yo no sabía que se desnudaría delante de mí!

–¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA A QUIÉN TE TIRES, SÓLO LÁRGATE! –Kagami agarró a un atónito peliazul de la camiseta y lo arrastró hasta el umbral de la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla éste le agarró por la muñeca.

–¿Qué mierdas te pasa, Kagami? ¿Qué cojones se supone que he hecho? –Aomine fijó sus ojos en los del pelirrojo. Jamás había estado más serio que en ese momento. Kagami no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero no quería ver más al moreno, dolía.

–Te he dicho que te largues, Aomine, no me hagas repetirlo –murmuró mirando al suelo para intentar controlar su tono de voz y no arrepentirse después. Aún agarraba la camiseta del peliazul por el pecho.

–No me pienso ir hasta que me digas qué cojones te pasa, imbécil.

–Oh, ¿¡de verdad quieres saber lo que me pasa, Aomine?!

–¡CLARO QUE SÍ!

–¡ESTÁ BIEN, TÚ LO HAS PEDIDO! –Kagami apretó su agarre y mediante la camiseta atrajo al peliazul, chocando sus labios de forma salvaje contra los contrarios. Aomine dejó de moverse al instante, con los ojos abiertos como platos. El pelirrojo le forzó un poco más, pasando su lengua por los labios e internándola en su interior, pero el moreno no respondía. Taiga no sabía qué mierdas estaba haciendo así que ladeó la cabeza para encajar mejor sus labios y le besó un poco más apasionadamente, y ahí fue cuando el beso comenzó a ser algo de dos.

Sus bocas se presionaban con fuerza, moviéndose de lado a lado y deslizando las lenguas por todos los lados posibles. Fue el beso más caótico que ambos habían dado jamás. Kagami aún sujetaba al peliazul y éste a su vez le agarraba la muñeca. Duraron hasta que agotaron toda su capacidad pulmonar, ya que ese tipo de beso tan intenso no les dejaba respirar. Cuando se separaron, azorados y jadeantes, Kagami empujó al moreno con todas sus fuerzas al pasillo y cerró de un portazo–. ¡JODER! –gritó, intentando tranquilizarse un poco. Entonces vio la chaqueta de Aomine encima de la mesa del salón, siempre dejaba sus cosas de cualquier manera. Rápidamente la agarró, abrió la puerta y la lanzó fuera. El peliazul seguía allí estático, embobado mirando la puerta -o más bien el lugar donde había estado la puerta segundos antes- cuando la chaqueta le cayó encima. Un segundo portazo resonó por toda la vivienda.

Las cosas se habían salido de madre. Kagami dio vueltas por la casa como un loco, relajando cuerpo y mente como podía, pero no dejaba de pensar en las miles de variantes que podrían darse ahora mismo entre él y el moreno. Repasó las opciones ligeramente factibles mentalmente.

Alegaría enajenación mental transitoria y Aomine lo perdonaría porque él también está medio loco._ No_.

Ambos actuarían como si nada hubiera pasado, manteniendo su amistad tal y como había estado hasta ese momento. _Eso seguro que no_.

Podía confesar sus sentimientos y que Aomine lo rechazara de buenas maneras, continuando con una bonita y creciente amistad mucho más estrecha que antes. _Definitivamente no_.

Aomine sentiría lo mismo por él y ambos serían una feliz pareja que recordaría con amor este primer contacto...

–¡A tomar por culo! –se gritó Kagami a si mismo ante la absurda idea. Paró en medio del pasillo, dándose cuenta de que debía tranquilizarse, e inspirando y expirando un par de veces decidió darse una ducha e irse a la cama. Ya tendría el día siguiente para pensar qué cojones hacer. Una duda le asaltó y corrió hasta la puerta para comprobar si Aomine ya se había ido, se asomó a la mirilla y sólo pudo ver la pálida pared del pasillo de un amarillo desgastado–. Menos mal –suspiró.

.

Al día siguiente Kagami amaneció mucho más tranquilo que la noche anterior. Se despertó, salió a correr, se duchó, preparó un copioso desayuno y leyó algunos e-mails atrasados que tenía de Álex. Había llegado a la conclusión de que en esa tesitura lo que debía hacer era explicarle a Aomine qué había pasado, así que cuando dieron las doce se calzó y se encaminó al apartamento del peliazul.

Todo el trayecto se sintió inseguro sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no –¿De verdad merece la pena ese idiota? –murmuró casi en silencio, pero cuando su corazón se alteró sólo por haber llegado a su portal, se dio cuenta de que esa pregunta estaba de más. Por supuesto que merecía la pena arriesgar.

Nunca había estado allí, así que no sabía en qué piso vivía Aomine, pero tuvo la suerte de que en ese momento un vecino salió, permitiéndole la entrada. Revisó los buzones hasta topar con el nombre de "Aomine Daiki", superpuesto por encima de un nombre de la que sería su compañera –Tsk –no le hacía ni puta gracia encontrarla en casa, pero tampoco conocía sus horarios. En realidad, no sabía mucho de Aomine; decidió pensar en eso más tarde, al fin y al cabo si le echaba de su vida para siempre no tendría por qué saber nada sobre él.

Subió hasta la tercera planta y llamó al timbre de la segunda puerta. Unos gritos se oían al otro lado y, cuando ésta se abrió, una chica morena de grandes pechos apareció al otro lado –¿Qué quieres? –le espetó sin ninguna consideración.

–Ahmm… Y-yo, vengo a ver a Aomine –murmuró entrecortado. El peliazul salió de un pasillo lateral y se quedó mirando a Kagami como si se tratara de un fantasma. Sólo llevaba unos bóxers negros–. Perdón, creo que he interrumpido algo, puedo volver más tarde si…

–No –dijo el moreno–. Pasa, no has interrumpido nada.

Kagami avanzó por el umbral, dejó las zapatillas en la entrada y se internó en el apartamento murmurando "Con permiso". La chica fulminaba con la mirada a Aomine, y éste no despegaba la vista del nuevo invitado. Tras unos segundos embobado, se recompuso –¿Puedes dejarnos un rato a solas? –le dijo a la chica, que abrió la boca indignada.

–¿Estás de coña? Yo no…

–¡Que te largues, joder! –gruñó Aomine con un timbre en la voz que inspiraba bastante temor, como el rugido de una fiera _muy_ cabreada. La chica agarró su abrigo y salió dando un portazo mientras gritaba "Maldito gilipollas". Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo desafilado, hasta que uno de los dos reaccionó–. Eh… Voy a vestirme, ponte cómodo, ahora vuelvo.

Kagami asintió y se sentó en el sofá, quitándose la cazadora para colgarla en la entrada. ¿Qué cojones iba a decir? ¿Qué mierdas había pasado en ese apartamento hace nada? Dios, se iba a morir de la vergüenza y los nervios de un momento a otro. Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando oyó al peliazul regresar al salón. El moreno se sentó en el otro sofá y le miró –Kagami, yo…

–Calla –atajó rápido el pelirrojo–, he venido a aclarar lo del otro día. Deja que me explique... –Aomine le miró para dar pie a que comenzara a hablar–. Yo… –decidió soltarlo sin más–, siento algo por ti –Aomine puso una cara de asombro que seguramente nadie había visto jamás, con la boca entreabierta, las pupilas dilatas y los ojos como platos, con todo su cuerpo en tensión–. No te estoy pidiendo nada, es sólo que una vez me prometí a mi mismo que nunca volvería a evitar o esconder algo que siento. Entenderé perfectamente que quieras mandarme a la mierda y no verme más, pero esta… –Kagami intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas–. Joder, esta especie de 'amistad' que hemos conseguido es importante para mi, aunque se base en discutir por todo, comer y basket –terminó, formando una sonrisa sincera mientras levantaba la vista hacia los ojos azules -ahora petrificados- del peliazul.

Aomine se quedó en silencio unos segundos, procesando la bomba de información que acababa de llegar a su cerebro. ¿Kagami sentía algo por él? ¿Kagami? ¿Kagami Taiga? ¿_Este_ Kagami Taiga? Es cierto que en estos momentos estaba en condiciones de incluso admitir -muy a su pesar- que Kagami era su mejor amigo y rival, pero de ahí a tener una relación más "estrecha" con él, había una gran diferencia. Siempre había perseguido mujeres -tetas, para ser más precisos- y no podía sentirse atraído por un hombre; sin embargo, el beso que habían compartido la noche anterior le había hecho sentirse… _diferente_. Y encima cuando llegó a casa por algún motivo no pudo soportar ni ver a la tipa con la que horas antes había estado follando. ¿Y si todo lo que había sentido hasta ahora era una mentira?, ¿y si siempre le atrajeron los hombres y por eso jamás se había enamorado? No, imposible, esa línea de pensamiento era totalmente inviable para él.

Levantó la vista y volvió a mirar a Kagami, que aguardaba paciente la respuesta. No quería perderlo, pero tampoco sentía nada tan especial por él, así que debía ser igual de sincero que el pelirrojo. Vamos, había roto con miles de chicas sin ningún remordimiento, pero por alguna razón le estaba costando rechazarlo a él. Suspiró, ¿desde cuándo era tan inseguro? –Joder, Kagami, a mi me gustan las chicas, ya lo has visto, pero quiero que sigamos como hasta ahora –No sabía qué más podía añadir, eso era todo, sin más.

El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza –No te preocupes, ya me lo imaginaba –respondió pasándose la mano por el cuero cabelludo bastante avergonzado. Un nudo se le había formado en el estómago, cada palabra que salía de su boca le arañaba la garganta como si se hubiera comido un gato enfurecido, tragar le dolía como el infierno, pero era lo único que salía de su boca. Aún así, fue capaz de controlarse y no pensar en encerrarse una semana en su casa a comer helado y odiar a la vida por ser una zorra. Se levantó, cogiendo su abrigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta y con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, pudo emitir un ligero murmullo–. Bueno idiota, nos vemos para un partido un día de estos.

–Claro.

* * *

><p>Los meses pasaron volando. Al principio les costó volver a tener la confianza adquirida anteriormente, pero poco a poco ambos volvieron a discutir por todo, retarse con cualquier nimiedad, insultarse cuando se cabreaban y disfrutar de sus partidos como si les fuera la vida en ello.<p>

El otoño llegó y Kagami sentía que no podría aguantar esa situación mucho más tiempo. En todos esos días juntos, había tenido que reprimir unos instintos básicos que cada vez podía controlar menos, y tarde o temprano acabaría cagándola; especialmente los días que salían a beber. Cada vez que su piel rozaba la de Aomine durante un partido, cuando le pasaba despistadamente su brazo por los hombros para indicarle algo, cuando se le iluminaban los ojos con su comida pero no admitía que le gustaba, los momentos en los que se quedaba dormido sobre él viendo películas que le parecían aburridas… Todos esos momentos Kagami se concentraba en evitar que el moreno escuchara latir su corazón porque, joder, era imposible que no lo oyera. Intentaba no pensar en sus sentimientos y en qué pasaría si se lanzaba, pero el miedo del ser humano a lo desconocido es irracional, y al final se comía la cabeza con ese tema. Y cada vez le dolía más.

Por su parte, Aomine se había acostumbrado mucho a la presencia del pelirrojo. Podría decir que casi vivían juntos porque desde que discutió con su compañera y volvió a coger confianza con el tigre, se pasaba el día en su casa, incluso había aprendido a utilizar -un poquito- los sentimientos de Taiga cuando quería salirse con la suya… No con mala intención, sólo le alegraba en cierta manera saber que el pelirrojo bebía los vientos por él. Pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando dejara de sentir eso? Bueno, ya lo vería si alguna vez ocurría, Aomine Daiki no se rallaba la cabeza con esas tonterías.

La Navidad llegó y quedar el uno con el otro ya era como respirar para ellos –Kagami –dijo el peliazul mientras pegaba un mordisco a su hamburguesa–. Satsuki quiere que la acompañe de compras el viernes, para regalarle algo a su familia por Navidad y esas mierdas que le gustan a las chicas –puso los ojos en blanco.

–A mi no me parece mala idea tener un detalle navideño con la gente –respondió Kagami–. Lo que pasa es que tú eres un arisco sin corazón, Ahomine.

–Si tú lo dices… –le quitó importancia al asunto– Bueno, ¿te vienes entonces?.

–Sí, por qué no.

–Ah, también había pensado que podríamos pasar Año Nuevo juntos. Mis padres no estarán y tú vives sólo… Podemos jugar videojuegos toda la noche –Kagami le miró inseguro, a sabiendas de lo que podría desencadenar que Aomine pasara toda la noche en su casa. Aún así no pudo evitar acceder.

–Me parece bien, prepararé algo.

* * *

><p>Caminaban por las iluminadas calles de Tokyo mientras la gente paseaba emocionada de lado a lado buscando en los escaparates algo que cumpliera con sus expectativas. Las luces parpadeaban tintineantes, formando destellos que animaban a seguir el paseo al ritmo de los villancicos que sonaban en cada una de las tiendas o que salían de los instrumentos perfectamente afinados de los músicos callejeros.<p>

Satsuki corría histérica mirando precios, papeles de envolver, preguntando dudas y demás acciones típicas de estas fechas, mientras Aomine y Kagami caminaban en silencio tras ella, mirando de vez en cuando algo que les llamaba la atención y disfrutando del paseo. Al final de la calle había un árbol de Navidad enorme, adornado con cientos de bolas y guirnaldas que reflejaban a las parejas que se tomaban fotos debajo de ellas. Kagami sonrió melancólico. No le gustaban estas fechas porque le recordaban lo solo que se encontraba –Vamos –dijo Aomine.

–¿Eh?, ¿a dónde?

–Quieres una maldita foto ahí, ¿no? –dijo bostezando y metiéndose el dedo en el oído mientras avanzaba hacia el árbol–. ¡Satsuki!. Sácanos una foto –lanzó el móvil a la pelirrosa, que lo cogió en el aire con mucha dificultad. Ligeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer alrededor de ellos.

–Mooo~, Dai-chan, procura hacer las cosas con un poco más de delicadeza o Kagamin y yo te dejaremos tirado –cambió el mohín por una sonrisa–. ¡Está nevando!

–Ya, ya, como sea, saca la maldita foto –Aomine miró a Kagami y frunció el entrecejo–. ¿Quieres venir de una vez, Bakagami?

El pelirrojo avanzó hasta el árbol, donde el moreno le pasó el brazo por el hombro como ya era habitual en él, y puso cara de aburrimiento antes de añadir –Sonríe, idiota –Taiga miró perplejo a su compañero y a continuación a Satsuki, sonriendo dulcemente ante el detalle que acababa de tener ese imbécil con él.

Unas horas después decidieron parar a tomar algo en un restaurante familiar. Ir de compras era mucho más cansado para ellos que un partido de baloncesto, no entendían como Satsuki acumulaba tanta energía y entusiasmo mirando cosas que no iba a comprar sólo por el hecho de ser "lindas". Al final había decidido comprar un pequeño llavero que tenía un fantasma sonriente para Kuroko, a sabiendas de que éste le echaría la bronca por la broma implícita en él. Aún hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaría a su _Tetsu-kun_ cuando pidieron un chocolate caliente para todos; les vendría bien para templar sus frías manos. Hablaron animadamente sobre las compras y lo absurdo de algunas decoraciones –Vamos, ¿es que deben poner viejos gordos vestidos de rojo por toda la ciudad? –se quejaba Aomine.

–No seas idiota, es el símbolo de estas fechas.

–Pues ya podrían poner chicas sexys en su lugar –Satsuki le miró mal mientras sorbía parte de su chocolate –¿O ves normal que el símbolo de la Navidad sea un pederasta gordo que sale una vez al año de casa vestido sólo con un pijama rojo y con una obvia necesidad de azúcar, murmurando cosas extrañas sobre luces y colores mientras da caramelos sólo a los niños que le caen bien? –el peliazul respiró hondo tras soltar todo eso de golpe y añadió– .Vamos, eso debería espantar a cualquiera.

Pero Kagami ya no le escuchaba, en su lugar había dejado caer la cucharilla en la taza mientras miraba petrificado por la ventana –No puede ser –murmuró antes de abandonar todas sus pertenencias allí y salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas del local. Aomine, haciendo alarde de sus reflejos, salió detrás de él mientras gritaba,

–¡Satsuki! ¡Guarda todo!

El moreno persiguió a Kagami por cuatro calles a una velocidad que ignoraba que el pelirrojo pudiera alcanzar. No sabía qué era lo que le había vuelto loco, y no hacía ni caso a sus gritos que le instaban a parar. Giraron en una esquina y Aomine pudo ver justo a tiempo cómo salía una limusina negra de la puerta de un parque. Kagami se había quedado estático en la entrada, así que decidió acercarse despacio para no alterarlo, pero ni en sus más estúpidos y absurdos sueños se imaginaría lo que pasó a continuación.

Akashi se encontraba sentado en una pequeña porción del césped, mirando al pelirrojo con sus brillantes ojos bicolor mientras Kagami se acercaba lentamente y se sentaba a su lado sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra. El peliazul no entendía nada, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente -a pesar de lo que creyera la gente- como para saber que no debía acercarse. Se quedó donde estaba, observando y esperando el momento adecuado para intervenir.

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo mirándose como quien acaba de encontrar una reliquia extinta, sus ojos brillaban extraños y no pudo discernir si sus bocas se contorsionaban amenazando con una sonrisa o con llanto.

–Has vuelto –murmuró Kagami con un nudo en la garganta. Tenía una ola de sentimientos encontrados luchando por dominar su consciencia en ese momento.

–Siempre tan obvio, Taiga –respondió. No hizo falta ninguna palabra más. Aomine pudo ver desde la lejanía cómo se fundían en un dulce y pausado beso. Su cerebro por fin forjó esa conexión que había estado obviando durante mucho tiempo y su cuerpo se calentó de golpe, quería ir ahí y darle un puñetazo enorme a Kagami; y otro aún más grande a Akashi, por no haberle contado que estuvieron saliendo juntos.

Así que Kagami era ese amor que cambió a Akashi; y Akashi era ese amor que rompió el corazón de Kagami. La cabeza de Aomine daba vueltas sin cesar, rememorando cómo empezó a quedar con el pelirrojo sólo para hacerle el favor al heterocromático de cuidar de él, y recordando todas las veces que Kagami sonreía melancólico cuando recordaba algo doloroso sobre lo que Daiki nunca le quiso preguntar, pero que ahora podía asumir de qué se trataba. Giró sobre sus talones y sacó el móvil, no podía dejar a Satsuki tirada. Mandó un mensaje y puso rumbo a su casa.

* * *

><p>El moreno no había contestado a ninguna de sus llamadas durante los días siguientes a su reencuentro con Akashi y el treinta y uno de diciembre había llegado. En principio habían quedado a las ocho de la tarde para empezar a preparar todo, y aunque aún eran las cuatro, algo le decía a Kagami que el peliazul no aparecería. Volvió a marcar su número. Nada, llamada bloqueada.<p>

.

Aomine se encontraba tirado en su cama, con las luces apagadas y la persiana bajada. Llevaba casi tres días ahí encerrado saliendo sólo para cumplir con sus necesidades básicas y sin pensar en otra cosa que la maldita imagen de Kagami y Akashi besándose. El sonido de la puerta principal golpeando contra el marco retumbó; su compañera ya se había largado. El peliazul giró sobre si mismo y se quedó mirando la oscuridad del techo de su habitación –¿Qué me está pasando? –murmuró. La cabeza le dolía debido a la falta de sueño–. No me puedo pasar la vida aquí –dijo mientras se mentalizaba para levantarse.

Se incorporó perezoso, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando ruidosamente. A continuación abrió la persiana y corrió las cortinas; la luz inundó la estancia mientras miraba por la ventana. Los árboles estaban empezando a teñir sus ramas y las pocas hojas que les quedaban de color blanco, las luces estarían encendidas durante todo el día y la gente paseaba animada por la calle, sonriente y bien vestida. Aomine los odió a todos, deseando que fueran infelices e imaginando un mundo en el que él pudiera sonreír así y hacer esas estupideces navideñas con alguien. El recuerdo de un flash retratándolo bajo un árbol navideño con Kagami le asaltó repentinamente, haciendo que gruñera gravemente.

Giró para encarar el lugar donde había vivido las últimas setenta y dos horas y suspiró; debía ventilar y recoger un poco. No es que fuera una persona muy 'limpia y ordenada', lo reconocía, pero tampoco le gustaba ver cómo había tirado los calcetines sobre una porción de pizza ya helada –Joder –Decidió quitarse el marrón de encima antes de meterse a la ducha y en cuestión de media hora ya tenía la habitación sólo _un poco_ desordenada. Sonrió ladino ante su _maravillosa acción del día_ y se metió de cabeza en la ducha.

Reconocía que no era una persona muy dada a darle vueltas a las cosas o pensar en lo que había que hacer, pero había catalogado lo que le estaba pasando con Kagami como 'código rojo' y debía -al menos- otorgarle unos minutos de su excelentísimo tiempo.

Aomine tenía algunas manías no confesadas, y una de ellas era que la única manera en la que podía pensar en cosas serias era sobre una cancha de baloncesto, así que después de vestirse bajó a la pista del barrio dispuesto a dejar volar su mente.

El suelo tenía una pequeña capa de nieve y antes de comenzar, comprobó que el balón aún pudiera botar sobre el hormigón. Cuando vio que así era, poco le importaron las miradas que le lanzaban los viandantes y el frío que le traspasaba la ropa como un filo. Comenzó a entrenar mientras le daba vueltas a todo.

–_Vale, aquí hay tres cosas innegables. Primera; a mi me gustan las mujeres_ –sonrió mientras driblaba hacia la izquierda–_, de eso no hay duda. Segunda, no quiero perder a Kagami, ya se lo dije el día que se confesó. Joder, ahora que lo pienso, los tuvo bien puestos para hacerlo, la verdad –_hizo un giro rapidísimo hacia la derecha–._ Y tercero, llevo tres días de puta mierda sufriendo por haberlo visto besando a Akashi _–frunció el ceño mientras cambiaba de ritmo y se apresuraba a encestar en el aro.

–_¿Qué puedo deducir de esto? Pues básicamente que soy un idiota –_Saltó para empujar el balón con todas sus fuerzas por la red, manteniéndose suspendido en el aire durante unos segundos–. _Jodidamente idiota. Ese pelirrojo estúpido me gusta; debe hacerlo, porque siempre que tengo que irme de su casa a la mía pienso "podría quedarme…", pero luego recuerdo lo que él siente por mi -o sentía- y me obligo a largarme; Siempre que quedo con él para jugar a basket, dejo de pensar en todo lo demás y empiezo a reproducir en mi memoria nuestros antiguos partidos; Siempre que la película que elegimos resulta ser una mierda, me hago el dormido sobre su regazo sólo porque me gusta sentir su calidez, y además es agradable cómo me mece el pelo creyendo que estoy sobado; Siempre que alguien me propone algún plan interesante, lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es buscar mi móvil para preguntarle si se apunta; Siempre que veo algo que me recuerda a él o con lo que le tomaría el pelo, me imagino su cara de enfado con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, jajajaja, es tan idiota…. En definitiva, he querido mentirme a mí mismo, pero en realidad se podría decir que me gusta y, ¡qué coño!, llevamos meses haciendo lo mismo que una pareja de enamorados, excepto por… –_dejó de correr en la cancha, botando ya con un poco de dificultad el balón sobre la nieve y enfocando sus ojos en el cielo ya nocturno– excepto porque no nos hemos besado más de una vez –finalizó en voz alta, aún absorto en las nubes. Agitó la cabeza y cogió el balón para irse a casa mientras recordaba cómo se sentían los labios de Kagami sobre los suyos–. _Bueno, el problema no es que yo haya tenido que ver lo que vi para dejar de ser un gilipollas y admitir que me gusta, sino que ahora que ha vuelto Akashi, no tengo nada que hacer_ –aumentó el ritmo de su andar mientras le daba vueltas a ese nuevo pensamiento que tanto le cabreaba.

_-Por lo que sé, esos dos estaban realmente enamorados y es absolutamente absurdo que yo ahora vaya llorándole a Kagami "Ohhh, por favor, ¡yo también siento algo por ti, deja a Akashi y sal conmigo!". Puajjj, definitivamente jamás haré algo parecido a eso_ –abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó el balón en el suelo–. _Además, ese idiota no querrá saber nada de mi ahora. Siendo el imbécil que es, vivirá feliz y contento besuqueándose con el otro todo el día y viendo películas melosas sobre felicidad infinita. No es como si me perdiera gran cosa, en realidad_ –sí, la táctica de odiarle era más sencilla que la de luchar por él. Suspiró–. _Estoy siendo idiota de nuevo. Debería al menos hablar con él. Intentarlo. Luchar. ¿Desde cuándo me rindo tan fácilmente?_ –miró el reloj de la pared que marcaba las siete y media pasadas. Supuestamente en menos de media hora había quedado con Kagami para pasar la noche juntos–. Supongo que tendrán una bonita velada romántica… –murmuró tirándose sobre el sofá, pero antes de que todo su cuerpo se hubiera amoldado perfectamente al acolchado negro, saltó levantándose de nuevo–. ¿Desde cuándo me rindo tan fácil? ¡Vas a ver, Kagami Taiga, haré que te enamores de mi otra vez! –y dicho esto, cogió la cazadora y salió corriendo de su casa.

.

Tardó menos de quince minutos en estar parado en frente de la puerta del apartamento de Kagami. Inspiró profundamente y llamó al timbre. Nada, no le abrieron. Buscó el móvil en los bolsillos, pero con las prisas no lo había sacado de casa–. Maldita sea, ¿es que hasta mi puto móvil no quiere que sea un hombre honrado y sincero? –volvió a llamar al timbre, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Probó a aporrear un poco la puerta, pero nada sucedió–. Supongo que no quieres abrirme la puerta, maldito idiota, pero tengo algo que decirte, así que abre y déjame ver tu estúpida cara –silencio de nuevo–. Está bien, lo diré desde aquí –se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta a la par que se aclaraba la garganta–. Ya sé que el día que me dijiste aquello te respondí que yo no sentía nada por ti, pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así. ¡Yo también siento algo, así que abre esta puta puerta, maldito Bakagami! –iba a golpear de nuevo cuando oyó un ruido tras él. Se giró para ver como una señora le miraba sonriente y no pudo evitar que el rubor poblara sus oscuras mejillas.

–Perdona que me entrometa, pero Kagami-san ha salido hace unos diez minutos –le sonrió muy alegre–, es un gran chico, ¿verdad?

–Eh… sí, claro, ¿sabes en qué dirección ha ido?

–No, eso no lo sé. Lo siento.

–Está bien. Errr…, gracias, supongo –dijo con la mano en la cabeza antes de salir corriendo. Pudo oír cómo la mujer gritaba "¡Suerte!" mientras bajaba los escalones de tres en tres– _¿Es que este tío es amable con todo el mundo? ¿Qué jodida clase de persona se lleva bien con sus vecinos? No, ¿qué jodida clase de persona __conoce__ a sus vecinos?_ –salió del portal, pensando en dónde podría haber ido Kagami, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea –Tsk, qué asco –empezó a andar hacia ningún sitio en particular, pensando en el lujoso restaurante al que le habría llevado Akashi y apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su cazadora. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le habían llevado a la cancha en la que siempre jugaba con el pelirrojo –Gracias, subconsciente, muy amable por tu parte –ironizó para si mismo mientras observaba el lugar. Entonces divisó en la lejanía una cabellera roja demasiado familiar para él; lo reconocería en cualquier lado –¡Lo que cabía esperar de mi maravilloso subconsciente! No dudé de ti ni por un segundo –se dijo a sí mismo, sonriente.

–¡Kagami! –gritó mientras corría en su dirección. El mentado se giró con sorpresa, parando sus pies y mirando cómo corría un acalorado Aomine –Joder, ¿dónde estabas? ¡Pensaba que habíamos quedado!

–¡Llevas días sin responder a mis mensajes ni mis llamadas! Creía que no ibas a venir, así que fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero no estabas –el peliazul abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

–¿Me estás diciendo que yo fui a tu casa mientras tú ibas a la mía? Joder, debe ser una puta broma –Aomine fulminó al suelo de un vistazo, como si fuera el mayor culpable de la estupidez que acababan de hacer y mereciera no existir. Alzó la mirada hasta los orbes rojos de Kagami y cambió su semblante por uno más serio–. Kagami. Yo también siento algo por ti.

–¿QUÉ?

–¿QUÉ DE QUÉ?

–¿Que sien-… que sientes… por…? ¿QUÉ?

–¿Acaso eres idiota? Ya me has escuchado, no me hagas repetirlo –bajó la vista un poco avergonzado. Era la primera vez que Kagami veía las mejillas del moreno con un tono rojizo y sonrió antes de que Aomine volviera a tomar la palabra –Ya sé que estás con Akashi, y que os queréis y sois felices y toda esa mierda, pero si aún sientes algo por mi, podrías pensar en salir co-

–Sí.

–¿QUÉ?

–¿QUÉ DE QUÉ? ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ SIENDO EL IDIOTA AHORA, AHOMINE?

–¡JODER! –se calmó un poco–. ¿Y Akashi? –Kagami puso un gesto más serio.

–¿Por eso has pasado de mi los últimos tres días? –dijo el pelirrojo mirando al moreno, que bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

–Sí… os vi besándoos el otro día.

–Ese beso fue más por costumbre y añoranza que por pasión. El tiempo y la distancia nos ha pasado factura a ambos, y ya no sentimos lo mismo que antes. Estuvimos hablando durante horas, poniéndonos al día sobre nuestras vidas y esas cosas, ya sabes que siempre lo querré, aunque sea como amigo y... le confesé lo que siento por ti –Aomine alzó la cabeza, mirando atónito al pelirrojo–. Aunque aún no sé qué he podido ver en ti, eres lo puto peor, Ahomine –sonrió de nuevo, con una de esas sonrisas tan dulces que derretían al peliazul–. Y ahora vamos a cenar, una promesa es una promesa y hoy pasarás toda la noche en mi casa –Aomine cambió la expresión a su sonrisa ladeada de suficiencia.

–No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo –le dijo con un tonillo insinuante al que Kagami respondió entrecerrando los ojos– No seré menos que él. Quiero hacer contigo todo lo que hiciste con Akashi, por ñoño o estúpido que sea –le indicó mientras Kagami le seguía mirando mal y, antes de que se diera cuenta, el moreno había inclinado un poco la cabeza hacia abajo, cerrando la distancia entre ambos y -obviando esos dos centímetros de altura que los separaban- atrapó los labios de Kagami entre los suyos. La reacción no se hizo esperar y éste los separó permitiéndole el paso a su cálida boca, ladeando de igual modo su cabeza en dirección contraria. A diferencia de su caótico primer beso, ambos se amoldaron a la perfección.

Las mejillas de Kagami ya estaban completamente rojas y, aunque los copos de nieve caían sobre ellos en medio del parque, esta vez el frío no tuvo nada que ver. Su corazón se había disparado y se odiaba a sí mismo por usar guantes en invierno y no poder tocar la piel de Aomine en esos momentos. En medio de una danza de lenguas, apretó más su boca, atrapando el labio inferior contrario y deslizando su dentadura por él pero sin llegar a morderlo, hasta soltarlo de forma muy sensual en uno de los extremos. Notó cómo el moreno daba un respingo y pudo sentir cómo sonreía mientras se volvían a besar; sonrió también, y su beso se deformó con ambas sonrisas, convirtiéndose en una lucha por mantener los labios juntos y en movimiento.

Aomine apagó entonces su sonrisa, agarrando con una mano la cintura del pelirrojo y colocando la otra en su cuello hasta empujar su nuca lo suficiente como para atraerlo más hacia él. Aumentó la velocidad y el ritmo, volviéndolo un beso salvaje, cargado de pasión y fervor. Cambiaban la dirección del beso a cada tanto, ladeando sus cabezas hacia el otro lado y aprovechando esas milésimas de segundo que sus labios se separaban para respirar y así continuar sin pausa. Kagami no se quedó atrás, soltando toda la pasión que había retenido durante todo ese tiempo, no quería soltarlo, no quería despegarse de él, no quería que ese momento acabara porque igual no estaba siendo real. El hálito salía de sus bocas convirtiéndose en aire caliente debido al cambio térmico entre sus cuerpos y el frío aire navideño; esto hacía que al beso lo acompañaran esporádicas ráfagas de vapor.

Ante el nuevo agarre del moreno, Kagami sólo se dejó llevar, sujetando su espalda con los guantes y apretando sus brazos y manos cada vez que Aomine le mordisqueaba el labio superior y continuaba con su extenuante beso. No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron experimentando y aprendiendo cada recoveco de sus respectivas bocas, pero ambos salieron del trance cuando las campanadas de un reloj cercano dieron las nueve. El pelirrojo dio un último beso mordiendo el labio superior del peliazul mientras aflojaba su agarre y se deslizaba ligeramente hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos para ver a un sonrojado Aomine respirando entrecortadamente mientras le miraba, formando de nuevo esa sonrisa ladeada tan característica y con los ojos brillantes y vidriosos por el frío. Se miraron jadeantes unos instantes que parecieron minutos, diciéndose con la mirada todo lo que no se habían dicho, hasta que una ráfaga de viento especialmente fría les sacó del trance.

–Deberíamos irnos –respiró–. A este paso cenaremos tardísimo –volvió a respirar, mirando al peliazul. Aún no recuperaba el aliento que ese chico había logrado robarle.

–Ok –dijo Aomine sin más, girando sobre sus talones y agarrando de la mano a Kagami con firmeza mientras salían a la calle principal.

–¿Qué haces?

–Irme a cenar contigo, claro.

–Me refiero a _esto_ –enfatizó Kagami, levantando ambas manos.

–Le doy la mano a mi novio, ¿qué hay con eso?

–¡No debes hacerlo!

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque… nosotros somos dos hombres, no es lo normal y la gente hablará –dijo Kagami, intentando zafarse del agarre.

–Bakagami. No he admitido lo que siento por ti para que ahora te comportes como un gilipollas –le espetó totalmente serio–. No pienso esconder que estoy contigo. ¿Que la gente hablará? –imitó la pregunta de Kagami –¡Que miren si quieren! –dijo en voz alta, pillando por sorpresa al pelirrojo cuando le giró por la cintura y le besó sin previo aviso bajo las iluminadas calles de Tokyo.

Caminaron de la mano todo el recorrido hasta la casa de Kagami, el cual iba cabizbajo y con el rostro completamente rojo, intentando evitar las miradas de la gente ocultándose tras su bufanda. Aomine, por su parte, sonreía de vez en cuando ante las ideas que le venían a la cabeza.

–¿Por qué sonríes como un idiota? –preguntó Kagami, intentando adivinar los pensamientos de su compañero.

–Porque creo que voy a empezar por el postre –respondió rápido y confiado, mirando a Kagami como si le fuese a atacar en ese preciso instante, con un brillo lujurioso en su mirada. Para sorpresa de Aomine -que esperaba avergonzar al pelirrojo- éste estalló en carcajadas.

–Jajajajaja. Eso estará bien –respondió limpiándose una lagrima que tenía debida a la risa–. Creo que yo haré lo mismo –añadió, con el mismo tono sensual que el moreno había usado con él en el parque. Aomine alzó ambas cejas, devolviéndole el silencioso reto, y aumentó su sonrisa .

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió de golpe, chocando sin ningún miramiento contra la pared del apartamento. Kagami besaba furiosamente al peliazul mientras bajaba la cremallera de su cazadora y le obligaba a estirar los brazos para eliminar del mapa esa prenda. Aomine cedió y cuando logró sacarla la apartó de una patada contra la puerta, haciendo así que se cerrara de un portazo y centrado ahora en desenroscar esa maldita bufanda naranja del cuello de Kagami mientras él mismo se quitaba los guantes a juego; ambos lanzaron el conjunto al suelo enseguida. En todo momento sus bocas seguían conectadas, besándose apasionadamente mientras se desnudaban sin ningún cuidado y desordenadamente.<p>

El beso había comenzado en cuanto Kagami cerró el portal de abajo y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. No había habido ni un segundo en el que se hubieran vuelto a separar, tropezando ligeramente en los escalones y empujándose a intervalos contra la pared. Kagami pensó más tarde que jamás había tardado tanto en subir esas escaleras.

El moreno continuó con el abrigo del pelirrojo, desabrochando los botones con dificultad debido al movimiento de ambos. Gruñó ligeramente en la boca del contrario y frunció el ceño, dejándose llevar por Kagami en el beso para poder poner toda su atención en esos malditos botones que le estaban jodiendo el momento. Notó cómo el pelirrojo sonreía mientras le besaba más suavemente y cómo unas cálidas manos apartaban las suyas y abrían los botones con mucha soltura. Casi antes de que el último de ellos se abriera, le quitó el abrigo y dejó que cayera sobre el suelo, empujando un poco al pelirrojo para avanzar hacia el salón. Kagami abrió los ojos al notar tan sólo una camiseta cuando sus dedos recorrieron el costado del peliazul, agarrando el borde inferior dispuesto a tirar de él. Separó sus labios repentinamente dando un último beso rápido.

–¿Sólo una camiseta? –dijo casi sin aliento mientras tiraba de ella hacia arriba y dejaba el abdomen de Aomine al descubierto. Era aún mejor de lo que lo había soñado: el mismo tono moreno cubría toda su piel y estaba perfectamente esculpido, con todos los músculos marcándose a cada movimiento que realizaba al quitarse la camiseta. Se demoró a propósito en subir la tela para poder admirar un poco más esa obra de arte a escondidas, pero Aomine hizo fuerza con sus brazos terminando de sacarla de su cabeza y lanzándola hacia atrás sin mirar.

–He salido rápido de casa –respondió sonriente. Los ojos le brillaban lujuriosos, y sus manos alcanzaron el borde de la siguiente prenda en su lista de "Cosas de las que deshacerse en ese momento". Enarcó una ceja antes de añadir–. ¿Tres capas?

–Hace bastante frío, por si no te has dado cuenta –respondió Kagami mientras Aomine hacía un gesto que denotaba que le daba exactamente igual y agarraba las tres partes de golpe tirando hacia arriba con fuerza. La blanca piel de Kagami le dejó fascinado, al igual que la forma en que sobresalía el hueso de su cadera al estar estirado; era realmente sexy. Terminó de quitar las camisetas y el jersey con algo de dificultad y las lanzó hacia un lado, al igual que había hecho con todo lo demás– Eres un bestia –Kagami miró el revoltijo que era ahora su ropa.

–Pensé que te gustaría así –añadió Aomine antes de lanzarse de nuevo a devorar la boca del pelirrojo. Le estampó contra la pared cerca del pasillo que daba a la habitación del tigre, presionando sus caderas juntas, cosa que hacía que sus pechos chocaran, notando el ardor de la piel contraria. Ambos dieron un suspiro de placer, intentando que eso no interrumpiera el fogoso beso que estaban compartiendo. El peliazul pisó el talón de uno de sus pies con el otro para quitar la zapatilla deportiva que llevaba desde que salió a jugar a basket, y después repitió la acción con el otro pie mientras atrapaba el labio inferior de Kagami con los dientes debido al cambio de altura, aprovechando para pegar un mordisco y volver a subir presionando con todas sus fuerzas. Hacía rato que había dejado de controlar las acciones de sus manos, pero las sintió palpando cada centímetro de esas caderas y cintura que tanto le estaban gustando. Notó cómo su miembro empujaba en tensión la goma de sus bóxers y apresuró aún más el movimiento de su lengua.

Kagami se percató del movimiento y se quitó las zapatillas anchas que llevaba de igual manera, lanzando cada una hacia uno de sus lados; ya que no podía hacerlo hacia atrás como Aomine por culpa de la pared que le estaba obligando a presionarse aún más contra el peliazul, cosa que le estaba poniendo realmente cachondo. Bajó las manos a ese culo que tanto deseaba tocar, apretando cuando su dueño le volvía loco con la lengua y haciendo que sus erecciones chocaran ansiosas por liberarse. Entonces subió sus brazos un poco, empujando por la cintura al moreno mientras le dirigía a paso lento hacia la puerta de su habitación, donde le chocó sin querer contra el marco de la puerta. Aomine gruñó ligeramente, pero aprovechó para subir una rodilla entre las piernas de Kagami y frotar disimuladamente su miembro mientras se quitaba con la mano izquierda uno de los calcetines. El pelirrojo se separó momentáneamente para emitir un ligero suspiro y aprovechó para abrir ligeramente los ojos. El corazón se le salió del pecho con lo que vio; el moreno estaba semidesnudo, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calentón, respirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas, sus labios un poco hinchados por el trabajo que estaban realizando y curvados en una sonrisa demoníaca que Kagami decidió en ese instante que se convertiría en su nuevo fetiche. Su erección aumentó considerablemente con esa imagen, y se lanzó contra la boca del peliazul sin evitar que éste se diera un golpe contra la madera de nuevo.

Aomine reaccionó y le empujó por fin dentro de la habitación, aprovechando el momento en el que el tigre se agachó a quitarse los calcetines para hacer lo mismo con el que le quedaba. Besándose a trompicones mientras se agachaban, y soltando pequeñas risas que se apagaban cuando los labios contrarios volvían a coincidir entre los saltitos que daban, lograron quedarse descalzos. Cuando se enderezaron de nuevo, el peliazul agarró el borde del vaquero de Kagami tirando hacia si y desató el botón y la cremallera para bajarlo sin miramientos y, a continuación, ayudarle con los pies a quitárselo del todo mientras el pelirrojo le arrancaba su propio pantalón deportivo. Ambos quedaron en bóxers, pero poco les importó cuando Aomine tiró al pelirrojo sobre la cama y se lanzó encima, besándolo apasionadamente. Kagami sonrió y bajó su mano hasta rozar todo el miembro del peliazul, que dio un respingo y bajó la cadera para frotar su erección con la del pelirrojo. Ambos separaron sus bocas para dejar escapar un pequeño gemido.

Taiga guió al moreno por la cama hasta posicionarlos correctamente y así poder estirar las piernas; agarró el bóxer contrario y lo deslizó hasta las rodillas, quitándolo por completo entre ambos con movimientos apresurados. Aomine no tardó ni dos segundos en hacer lo mismo, y continuaron besándose entre jadeos mientras sus erecciones chocaban entre sus cuerpos, expulsando líquido preseminal y lubricándolas a ambas. El pelirrojo comenzó a masturbar la polla del peliazul pausadamente, provocándole ligeros jadeos de placer y arañando su espalda con la mano que le quedó libre. Aomine levantó la cabeza para respirar y disfrutar de la sensación, y se deslizó hacia un costado para poder copiar esa acción con el pelirrojo; ambos se masturbaron aumentando el ritmo hasta que estuvieron completamente duros. Entonces Kagami se giró, colocándose sobre el peliazul y separando ligeramente sus piernas, lo cual le hizo dar un respingo –¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó con todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

–¿Tú qué crees? –respondió casi sin aliento.

–Ah, no. Eso sí que no –Aomine le miró seriamente, cerrando las piernas mientras fulminaba al pelirrojo con la mirada. Era cierto que era un novato con esto, pero no iba a dejar que le dieran por culo, literalmente–. No pienso ser 'el que esté debajo' –dijo enfatizando esas palabras. Kagami abrió ligeramente los ojos y se quedó pensativo un momento.

–Pues… eso va a ser un problema –dijo tranquilamente, fingiendo estar pensando en algo serio. Esa reacción sorprendió al moreno.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, yo dejaría que fuera al revés, está claro; pero no quiero que me dejes una semana sin poder moverme, y tienes pinta de que eso sería exactamente lo que ocurriría si te dejo vía libre –hablaba pensativo, como buscando una solución–. Por eso había pensado en explicarte todo y enseñarte de primera mano cómo hacerlo ya que soy yo el que tiene experiencia en esto –sonrió altanero, y Aomine no pudo evitar callar esa vocecilla que se oía en su mente gritando "Hazlo" cuando vio esa faceta tan pagada de sí misma de Kagami que -aunque no quería admitir- le estaba poniendo, y mucho. El pelirrojo continuó–. Además, me había parecido oír que harías _todo_ lo que hice con Akashi… –sonrió maliciosamente, poniendo un tono de recriminación.

–Eso es jugar sucio, maldito Bakagami –el contrario sólo le sonrió–. Tsk, haz lo que quieras, pero más te vale que esto quede en secreto o te juro que te mataré.

–Si me matas a polvos no me importará –añadió mientras volvía a agarrar las piernas del peliazul para separarlas–. Tú relájate y disfruta –Aomine sonrió ante la actitud de su tigre y cerró los ojos esperando algo como una penetración dolorosa; realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba eso, pero lo que sintió sólo le hizo soltar un gemido inesperado y pegar un fuerte cabezazo contra la almohada.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, buscando la fuente de ese jodido placer, y vio cómo Kagami lamía todo el eje de su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, masajeando con la mano libre sus testículos de forma experta mientras fijaba sus ojos rojos como el fuego y totalmente lujuriosos sobre los suyos. Aomine estuvo a un lengüetazo literal de correrse, lo juraba, pero se controló mordiendo sus labios y contando los parpadeos para no perderse ni un segundo de esa maravilla.

Kagami subía y bajaba la cabeza, metiendo toda la extensión de su miembro en la boca y succionando al sacarlo, dando pequeños rodeos con la lengua por la punta cuando se acercaba a esa zona y haciendo una pequeña presión al final que le hacía ver las estrellas. Jamás. Jamás. Realmente jamás, Aomine había disfrutado tanto. Lamentó todos sus años de heterosexualidad en un segundo y comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo que Kagami le marcaba. El pelirrojo comenzó a aumentar la cadencia, y cuando no pudo seguir el vaivén de la cintura de Aomine con la boca, agarró la base de su pene con una mano, masturbándolo mientras trabajaba sólo la punta de forma oral –Joder… –murmuró el peliazul, al cual le estaba costando contenerse y retener sus gemidos–. Kagami… –al pelirrojo le encantó escuchar su nombre de la boca del moreno con esa voz ronca cargada de deseo y desesperación. Realizó un movimiento que aprendió hacía ya tiempo, chupando la punta como si de un helado se tratase, mientras aún masturbaba la base del miembro y apretaba ligeramente los testículos; al fin y al cabo, él también era un hombre y sabía qué presión aplicar en todos los lugares que estaba tocando. Comenzó a deslizar el prepucio hacia abajo para lamer cuidadosamente el glande, la parte que conocía más sensible, formando eses con la lengua y manteniendo el resto de movimientos. Con eso llevó a Aomine al cielo.

El orgasmo le atravesó desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz del pelo, soltando un gemido que hizo que todo su pecho vibrara descontrolado y terminando en la boca del pelirrojo, al cual no le importó lo más mínimo. Tras una ristra de improperios, alabanzas a un Dios desconocido y muchos jadeos, pudo murmurar –Joder, Kagami. Joder. ¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?

–Jajaja, _eso_, Aomine, ha sido mi regalo de Navidad; esos que tanto odias –formó una mueca divertida mientras limpiaba con el borde de su mano los restos que habían quedado en su barbilla y los lamía sexualmente. Aomine le miró con los ojos completamente abiertos –Y ahora, prepárate para lo mejor –dijo susurrando de forma lasciva. El peliazul nunca había visto nada tan erótico en toda su vida, así que no pudo decir nada, aún jadeante y perdido por el reciente orgasmo.

Se reincorporó sobre el moreno para volver a besarlo, con los labios humedecidos con el semen y atacando de forma totalmente salvaje e intensa. El peliazul le seguía el ritmo, aún en las nubes y sintiendo cómo su estómago daba unas vueltas extrañas que hacían que todo su cuerpo temblara buscando el mayor contacto posible con el tigre que lo devoraba. Los espasmos aún le recorrían el cuerpo cuando notó cómo su sexo volvía a la vida y sonrió orgulloso mientras aumentaba el beso con Kagami. Entonces notó cómo un húmedo dedo rondaba su entrada, realizando pequeños círculos y apretando de vez en cuando directamente sobre el centro. Frunció el ceño, pero afianzó su resolución de permitírselo a Kagami esa noche y continuó con el beso. Segundos después un dígito entró entero dentro de su cuerpo, produciéndole una especie de incomodidad general, pero que no le llegaba a molestar; gruñó por lo bajini mientras pegaba un mordisco al labio contrario en forma de rebelión y una ligera risa le golpeó en la cara.

Un segundo dedo se empezó a hacer hueco, apretando ambos al comienzo para internarse poco a poco con movimientos de penetración. Eso empezó a dolerle de forma ligera, pero aún era soportable. En ese momento sopesó mentalmente la diferencia de tamaño entre el miembro de Kagami y sus dedos, y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, ¿en serio iba a ser capaz de tener _eso_ dentro de él? –Kagami… –murmuró separando sus bocas, pero un dedo se colocó en sus labios.

–Confía en mi, Daiki, lo disfrutarás –el miembro de Aomine dio un respingo. Nunca había oído su nombre de forma tan sexy. Siempre había pensado que eso de que a la gente le pusiera cachonda que la llamasen por su nombre de pila era una absoluta gilipollez; hasta ese momento. Cerró la boca de nuevo, mirando los brillantes ojos color fuego de Kagami, y giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado con cara de enfurruñado en señal de sumisión. El pelirrojo entendió la señal y volvió a sonreír, aprovechando esa posición para comenzar a morder, chupar y lamer el cuello de Aomine, lo cual pareció funcionar porque empezó a respirar más rápido, sujetado la cabeza del tigre por el pelo para que no parara. Los dos dedos entraron por completo, y Kagami comenzó a realizar movimientos de apertura dentro de Aomine, lentos y cuidadosos, tratándolo con toda la delicadeza de la que era posible. El peliazul no tardó en acostumbrarse a ellos, entre otras cosas debido a la cantidad de estímulos que Kagami le estaba brindando por todo su cuerpo. Joder, esa estaba siendo la mejor noche de toda su puta vida.

El pelirrojo sacó los dedos y los puso sobre la boca de Aomine, alzando una ceja y sonriendo, el peliazul entendió lo que quería y los chupó, sacando la lengua lentamente y deleitándose con la mirada embobada que Taiga le brindaba mientras hacía su trabajo; casi lamentó el momento en el que desaparecieron de su alcance. Los dos dígitos volvieron a su lugar, deslizándose con más facilidad que antes, y el pelirrojo arriesgó añadiendo a un tercero.

Aomine se tensó con la sensación. Eso ya dolía… Un mordisco en el cuello le sacó de sus dudas, haciendo que gimiera ligeramente de nuevo y que su pene se tensará aún más. Kagami lamió el recorrido desde donde había mordido con fuerza hasta el lóbulo, apretando de nuevo con un poco más de cuidado, y delineando el perímetro de la oreja del peliazul con la lengua con mucho deleite. El moreno volvió a jadear, olvidándose del dolor en su parte trasera. Entonces Kagami susurró en su oído –Seré cuidadoso –Aomine gruñó de nuevo en respuesta y agarró las sábanas sin darse cuenta, esperando lo peor.

El pelirrojo bajó lentamente hacia el miembro ya casi erecto de su amante mientras lamía sus pezones y se entretenía mordisqueando uno de ellos a la vez que continuaba embistiendo con sus tres dedos la ya dilatada entrada. El moreno hacía rato que no había podido bajar el ritmo de sus jadeos, los cuales intentaba mitigar para no parecer -según él- una nenaza. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la erección de los pezones de Aomine, Kagami se reincorporó entre los muslos del peliazul -no sin antes chupar su miembro una última vez- y los separó, colocando su tensa longitud entre ellos. La verdad era que su erección ya casi le dolía, había estado aguantando hasta ese momento siendo lo más delicado que había podido con Daiki para que no tuviera una mala impresión de lo que estaban haciendo, y así hacerle disfrutar todo lo que pudiera. Y fue en ese momento, parado entre sus piernas y mirándole embobado, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo amaba; en algún momento entre los insultos en clase y las salidas de baloncesto, ese chico había logrado volver a recomponer su corazón, haciendo que volviera a creer en la posibilidad de ser feliz, y ahora esa felicidad desbordaba por completo todos sus sentidos. Tener sólo cinco sentidos para disfrutar de Aomine Daiki le parecían pocos.

Separó una mano del muslo contrario y colocó su glande en la entrada ajena; había esperado eso durante muchos meses. Aprovechó la tensión de su erección para presionar con movimientos verticales toda la zona, haciendo que el peliazul suspirara de nuevo y sujetara un poco más fuerte las sábanas. Entonces empujó en la entrada decidido pero con cuidado, sin forzar nada, sólo la porción que entró. Aomine gimió una especie de "Ghññ" cerrando los ojos y Kagami le besó dulcemente la parte interna de la rodilla que se situaba cerca de su hombro. Entonces comenzó a realizar un pequeño vaivén entrando y saliendo, de forma que el pequeño diámetro comenzó a expandirse. Cuando aproximadamente la mitad de su sexo entraba, supo en seguida que era el momento de ponerse serio y, suspirando, empujó todo su miembro dentro –¡La hostia puta joder! –soltó el peliazul tensándose de golpe, girando la cabeza hacia atrás y apretando con fuerza la tela blanca.

Sentir la carne de Aomine rodeando toda su polla era mejor que visitar el paraíso con un pase VIP, todo su sexo se encontraba presionado por ese calor asfixiante, provocándole un placer casi inigualable. Quería olvidarse de la delicadeza y darle duro en ese momento, pero hizo alarde de su fuerza de voluntad y se mantuvo quieto, esperando que el moreno dejara de apretar con tanta intensidad las sábanas mientras le seguía dando pequeños besos ahí donde alcanzaba su boca. Alrededor de un minuto después, el peliazul ya se había restaurado y comenzaba a moverse ligeramente, experimentando con ese maldito dolor que le había atravesado como una puta lanza todo el cuerpo –Te voy a decir dónde meterás esa cosa la próxima vez –dijo amenazante, con su ronca voz rasgada por el resentimiento y el placer. Enarcó una ceja y continuó moviéndose mientras Kagami le sonreía de nuevo dulcemente. Decidió que ya podría empezar a moverse dado que Aomine había decidido empezar por su cuenta, y comenzó a embestir lentamente con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y lo que era peor, de no correrse con la presión y el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

El peliazul sentía cómo una mezcla de dolores en diferentes partes de su cuerpo que desconocía poseer, estaban empezando a dar lugar a una especie de… sí, una especie de placer. A pesar de que en la posición en la que estaban no tenía mucha amplitud de movimientos, subía y bajaba sus caderas intentando que ese pequeño placer aumentara. En unos minutos se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en a qué coño estaría esperando Kagami para metérsela entera y darle duro. Gruñó para que le oyera y pegó un empujón contra el pelirrojo, haciéndole soltar un gemido. Ambos se miraron entrecerrando los ojos y Taiga no tardó en entender lo que le estaban pidiendo. Los minutos siguientes a eso, Aomine los recordará toda su vida.

El pelirrojo comenzó a embestir con fuerza, haciendo que el cuerpo de Aomine se moviera a su ritmo y -disfrutando de las sensaciones- comenzó a jadear con fuerza, al ritmo de las estocadas. El sudor les perlaba todo el cuerpo, todos los músculos de ambos estaban perfectamente trabajados y marcados, lo cual hacía que su libido aumentara considerablemente. Aomine gemía bajo las ministraciones de Kagami mientras éste suspiraba de vez en cuando para recuperar el aliento.

Más tarde comenzó a sacar su miembro hasta la punta y a embestir con fuerza a continuación, haciendo que las injurias que paseaban por la mente del peliazul salieran al exterior –¡Joder! –gemía de vez en cuando. Kagami sentía que iba a estallar de placer, no podría aguantar mucho más, así que, parando un momento, cogió al moreno por la cintura y haciendo fuerza lo alzó hasta su cuerpo, quedando él sentado y haciendo que Aomine quedara encima, arrodillado con las piernas a sus lados. Kagami sonrió lujurioso–. Eres un chico muy malo, Taiga –soltó el moreno entrecortadamente cuando se dio cuenta de las pretensiones del pelirrojo.

–Creo recordar que ibas a ser duro conmigo –respondió, copiando la media sonrisa de suficiencia del moreno y aún más ansioso por haber escuchado su nombre de los labios del peliazul. Aomine comenzó a autopenetrarse en esa nueva posición, comenzando directamente con el ritmo que llevaban antes, ya que también estaba al borde del orgasmo. Kagami le agarró de las caderas y presionó donde suponía que estaría el punto que haría que ese peliazul lo amara para siempre; y así fue –¡Ahhhg! –El moreno pegó un grito seguido de varios gemidos mientras Kagami mantenía el ritmo con sus manos y caderas y le arañaba la espalda, soltando gruñidos con cada estocada y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para respirar entrecortadamente, cosa que Aomine aprovechó para mitigar sus propios gemidos mordiendo el cuello del pelirrojo a diestra y a siniestra sin mesura alguna.

Segundos después, ambos acabaron con sendos gritos entre gruñidos y gemidos, Aomine manchando los cuerpos de ambos y Kagami dentro de él. El orgasmo había sido apoteósico, y los dos lo sabían.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante un momento, acompasando sus respiraciones lentamente y soltando ligeros gemidos cuando alguno de ellos se movía ligeramente, cosa que mandaba espamos a todo su cuerpo. Aomine se había quedado con la cara apoyada sobre la clavícula de Kagami, y parecía no querer salir de ahí hasta asimilar el placer que aún recorría su cuerpo haciéndole temblar de vez en cuando.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama con la respiración un poco más calmada, aunque sus corazones seguían desbocados a mil por hora. Aomine giró un poco, mirando a su pareja con interés y Kagami le devolvió la mirada con cara de suficiencia –¿Ves?. Te dije que lo disfrutarías –el peliazul no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a Kagami y le besó lentamente en los labios, fundiéndose en un lento beso cargado de amor mientras las marcas en sus cuellos y espaldas empezaban a tomar un tono rojizo, la cena se enfriaba encima de la mesa y la habitación se iluminaba de cientos de luces de colores y con el estruendo de los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban la llegada del nuevo año.

* * *

><p><strong>NT –** Como me han dicho que había alguna expresión que no se entendía, la aclararé: En España pijo/pija se usa como algo perteneciente o relativo a personas que en su vestuario, modales, lenguaje, etc., manifiestan gustos propios de una clase social acomodada. Así que cuando digo que la escuela era 'pija' me refiero a que era para niños bien, con mucha clase, cara... etc. He intentado buscar un sinónimo, pero es el que mejor le pega; lo siento.

* * *

><p>Quiero decir antes que nada que siento mucho si el lemon ha sido rápido o lento o inentendible -_- Es el primero que he escrito en toda mi santa vida y no tenía ni idea de por dónde tirar, xD Podéis decirme cómo mejorar en los reviews ;)<p>

Las peticiones que debía cumplir fueron estas:

***** Kagami estuvo saliendo con Akashi en el pasado.

***** Debe ser un Kagamine.

***** Se trata de un AU donde los dos son compañeros en Tõõ.

Parece ser que sólo eran dos, pero como a mi cuanto más difícil me lo ponen, más me emociono, me arriesgué con las tres.

Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que la hayan podido leer entera, y también agradezco de antemano los reviews, favs o follows que pudiera llegar a tener. Y por último...

**^.^ ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS! ^.^**


End file.
